Elena and the gang
by Ledsy
Summary: I know it's an idiot and no one will read fiction and non damon damon not have this fic ok Justin Bieber Salvadore,Stefan Salvadore
1. Chapter 1

[House of Gilbert]

(Elena is in her room, she wrote in her diary)

Elena: Dear Diary, today everything is going to change, you should. I'll smile and be credible. It will be a smile that will say. "I'm fine, thanks" Yes, this is good hopefully better. Poor girl who lost her parents completed. I will start fresh, be someone else. This is the only way out

(Elena is in the kitchen with his aunt)

Jenna: Toast? That I can make you

Elena: What matters is rather the aunt Jenna Coffee

(Jeremy enters the kitchen)

Jeremy: There's coffee?

Jenna: Oh! It's your first day of school and I'm already completely outdated. The money for lunch?

(She hands them money)

Elena: No, it's good will

(Jeremy takes the money)

Jenna: Anything else? Pencil, another important oversight?

Elena: Do not you have your project to do this morning?

Jenna: If I have to see my manager theses ... now I have to run! I'm in a hurry

Elena: So dark we'll manage well?

(Jenna takes her things and leaves. Elena turns to Jeremy)

Elena: Will you?

Jeremy: Stop it

[Bonnie Car]

Bonnie: And so I will be kind if I believe my grandmother loved. With some sort ancestors Salem witch. Yes, I know it sounds crazy. Then she continued to talk, talk. They told me that JME must send poorhouse! And suddenly I realized that I predicted Obama's election, the death D'Heath Ledger and I know that Florida will break and become an island for tourists

(She looks at Elena, this looks thoughtful)

Bonnie: Elena, come back to earth!

Elena: I did not hear anything, I began. Bonnie sorry ... are you saying?

Bonnie: That I'm psychic now

Elena: Ok, then predict something about me

Bonnie: So I say ...

(A bird crashed into the windshield. They are very skid and the car stops)

Bonnie: What was that? Oh my god! Elena, you are assured that you?

Elena: Yes, you will worry

Bonnie: It was a crow or I do not know what fell from the sky

Elena: It's nothing, but in any case, I say to you, I will not be afraid of the car in my life

Bonnie: I'll predict a year that will rip everything and I predict to you that sadness and pain are behind you and you will be more than happy. In here

(They look, smile and go)


	2. Pilot 2

[Mystic Falls High School]

(Elena and Bonnie are in school hallways, they argue)

Bonnie: very limited workforce worthy of the name guys. And Kelly is beautiful boy with his curtain looks like a ... he always says Travello?

Elena: Uh ... not forget

Bonnie: Good to find a guy, get in line, there is some work this year

(Bonnie and Elena are turning to Matt, Elena smiled and salvation. He does not answer, he takes his business, closes his locker)

Elena: Yeah, he hates me

Bonnie: But no stops. It is the look "you pressed me, but Jsuis Cool, jveux not show it to you, then j'mécoute a soft romantic rock-tube"

Caroline: Elena! My poor Elena!

(She throws herself in Elena's arms)

Caroline: How are you? I'm so happy, so happy to see him (Bonnie): So she's doing well?

Elena: Caroline, here! And yes it will, thanks

Caroline: Is that true?

Elena: If I said. EyeGO best

(Caroline takes her in his arms again)

Elena: Ok Carolina

Caroline: Well, girls'll see very quickly. Goodbye

(She leaves. Elena turns to Bonnie)

Elena: No comments

(Jeremy is in the schoolyard with Vicky)

Jeremy: especially not more than two at a time and for at least 6 hours between doses

(I give you pills she takes them and swallow them. Tyler)

Tyler: Hi Vicky, I was sure to find it with the service hit

Vicky: Hi

Jeremy: So, Peter Wentz painted black nails to play punks?

Jeremy: Peter Wentz? The genre you're doing high cheese. Is that your references?

(Tyler goes to him to hit him. Vicky keeps)

Vicky: No, stop! No fight! Please, Tyler, is the younger brother of Elena

Tyler: Oh but I know who he is and that's why I fuck

(They kiss. Jeremy watch)

(Elena and Bonnie are still in the halls of high school. They stop at a door and sees Justin)

Bonnie: Please wait do. Who is he

Elena: All I see is his back

Bonnie: The super cute back

(The counselor looks at Justin file)

Advisor: Your registration dossier is incomplete. We need vaccination and completed academic record

(He takes off his glasses and looks Advisor eyes)

Justin: So I ask you to look again? I'm sure that my file is complete

(She looks into his eyes and see the folder)

Counsellor: Oh, actually, nothing is missing

(Elena and Bonnie are still looking for it)

Bonnie: I suspect Seattle and he plays guitar

Elena: So you plan to use this medium material for anything and everything?

Bonnie: I'll embarrass myself

(Elena turns his head and sees his brother go in the bathroom)

Elena: A second Bonnie

(Elena hand and goes to the bathroom. Bonnie always seems Justin)

Bonnie: Please be nice and cute

(Jeremy is in the bathroom, he puts eye drops Elena arrives, takes her face and appearance.)

Elena: Great! First day of school and already broken

Jeremy: Oh I have taken nothing stops

Elena: Where are they? Where are you hiding?

(She searched his pockets)

Jeremy: You stop! Disconnect! Stop it there!

Elena: Disconnect? You've opened the dictionary perfect addict? Oh nice guy, very cool

Jeremy: Oh ok! Jt'ai said I had nothing on me! Are you crazy or what?

Elena: Wait to see me really mad with anger Jeremy! I have peace damn all summer, but now finished! I will not let you destroy without doing anything

(Jeremy tries to leave)

Elena: No, no, no! You know what? Not continuous genes, but I know I'm eyeGO not bother me. I will ruin your plans whenever I can. Jeremy, I know who you are and that you are not that ridiculous face. Forget that ridiculous face

Jeremy: I do not need it

(He looks at her and goes, Justin outside the counselor's office, he spends Bonnie. She looks at him and follows him, Caroline noted as well. Elena leaves the bathroom and falls to Justin)

Justin: Sorry. Uh ... is human toilet?

Elena: Here is yes, but I was ... I was just ... I just ... It's a long story

(She goes, turns and looks at him)


End file.
